All Roads Lead to the End
by Danally
Summary: Post Awakening: Things had to change after ANTIGEN. There were just a couple of things they both knew were crucial, survive and find each other.


Note: Not an English speaker here so this probably has a lot of mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Underworld and all the characters belong to Grevioux, Len Wiseman and Danny McBride.

.

.

There was shooting in that moment, four men coming towards him and by the corner of his eye he could also see a silver whip twisting around the neck of one transformed lycan.

Michael's eyes opened, _this wasn't a dream and the lycans kept running towards him._

The finger of a blue hand was pulling desperately at the trigger of a gun, the perspective dictated it was his hand, but it wasn't, it was too small. He didn't try to make sense of what it was happening; he just concentrated in the details. There was daylight, a field, under the yelling he could make the sound of some machine. Men with bright blue eyes fighting lycans. He tried to look farther than the trees around him but couldn't. He recovered after he was thrown against a tree and for the first time saw a bigger panorama, a true pandemonium. A roar made him pay attention again and out of nowhere the lycan that had threw himself at him was stopped in mid air by him droving through his torso a splinted piece of wood.

He let go of his improved weapon just to fell forward to the floor, the images disappearing completely. _As always._ Michael shook his head and kept staring at the now blank wall. Since he left ANTIGEN he had been having this kind of images in his head. At first he thought he was going crazy, and that this was product of some kind of experiment made by the company, now he knew better. It was real. As much as he tried to pay attention to the details there was nothing that could tell him the location of this event.

It had been a couple of years since he had had a vision. And although he wasn't grateful for them he liked to have them just for one reason; he had seen Selene one time, at a large distance and briefly. Of course, it could be a trick of his mind. Some dejavu. It wasn't grieving and he now knew that the key to find her was through these images.

_Besides, vampires were fighting lycans. In the middle of the day. She had to be the cause of that. _

The fear in those images/visions/memories was always present; it stayed with him for hours. It was different than when he was _really_ attacked.

And his heartbeat was just recovering when there was another image in his head. This time it was blurry and red tinted, there was a buzzing in his ears and the world was spinning, it was obvious that the person he was looking for was the fixed point of a figure struggling on the floor against a lycan. Fear changing to anger. He wanted to have another look to the person but he didn't. Instead he saw two lycans that were getting close to it. And while he thought about the way he would dispatch that enemy the person that moved_ his_ body did exactly as he thought…almost always. And he was crying while he frantic fought. And he could hear himself roaring and _MOM_ was what translated that roar.

There was a sound in the room he was in and someone pulling of his arm but he pushed that person away not wanting to be disturbed, not wanting the link to be broken.

It was a lost battle and the person at the other side wasn't giving in. And there was a new fear and a new hate and he wasn't feeling anything anymore while several lycans threw themselves at him and by now he didn't even know how he was defending himself he just heard roars and yells, the only details he could see were the blue sky, the blood that was pouring on him, a snout close to his face, a neck breaking, the sound of a hand trespassing a person, a hit on his face that for the way that sounded surely had dislocated his shoulder...

'_¡Michael!_' he heard his name but he just raised his hand to shut up the person in the room, _the real room_. And suddenly and arm appeared and pulled one of the lycans from him and he was free because all the lycans around him were dead, and still there was just one word in his mind while he searched for the woman to go to her aid. And when he finally saw her with her back against a tree, he was in front of her in seconds. All his fears becoming real after confirming her identity. Selene was badly hurt and still conscious, _barely_, she gave him a –weird– small smile of comfort and was going to touch his face but then someone pulled from his arm making him stand while _some man_ entered the picture immediately and helped Selene to her feet, and then carried her while they raced now that there weren't many lycans left.

And he couldn't see Selene's face again and _he_ was astonished and couldn't stop looking back.

And when the vision finally ended Michael was affected and confused, he didn't know what to do or how to react. And Piotr was staring at him without saying anything. The only thing in his mind in that moment were _her_ eyes….. _and her_ face, _her_ pain. And somehow he didn't dare to move because he didn't want to alert the person at the other side, maybe if he/she didn't know he was intruding in his/her head he could see Selene again.

And he waited, but it didn't happen.

"Leave." he told the lycan after a moment, "We will talk later." And after a couple of seconds he was alone again. If waiting for a memory didn't work he would try the opposite; get into the head of that person. But while he tried he could only see Selene and he couln't even concentrate because there was a new desolation and pain and too much on his mind.

He didn't understand what was happening and so the despair began to consume it.

_She had to be close. He had to find her. _


End file.
